I Heard
by Real.Smile
Summary: "We were never meant to be, Bella," Lucius whispered into her ear. This is a Bella/Lucius one-shot. Enjoy.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Alright. This is my first one-shot and I really love it. And it's Bella and Lucius. I like that they are kind of adorable. So yeah, read and enjoy. =)

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was a quiet day in the school's library. Most Saturdays were. So it was needless to say that the impact of heels on the floor echoed off the stone walls of the Library. Normally people tired to quiet their shoes on the floor, to avoid angered looks from studying students, by walking on the rugs. However, this student had no intentions of walking on the rugs by the way that their heels hit the floor. By the volume of the clicking, the shoes belonged to a female; a female that had somewhere to be, judging by the speed at which the heels were hitting the ground. Suddenly there was silence. The library had returned to homeostasis.

"What can I do for you?" The blond male drawled.

"I talked to my sister," the female voice said. The female that had disrupted the silence of the library was now standing behind the boy. Her left hip was pushed out and her arms crossed across her chest. Her lips were ruby red and pouted out and her black eyes were staring his down. "I heard."

"What did you heard?" the blond asked. He didn't need to turn around for her knew who was speaking to him. He'd know her voice anywhere, so he chose not to turn. He kept his eyes on the potions book before him. It wasn't like he needed to waste his time reading. However, he'd rather be here, in the Library, than in the loud Common Room. The female standing behind him did not speak. The blond male sighed. "What did you hear?" He asked her again.

"You know what I heard," she replied her voice venomous.

The male thought for a moment. "I have no clue what you are talking about?"

The female with black eyes groaned, exasperatedly as she rolled her dark eyes. She walked to the chair beside him and pulled it off from under the table. She sat on the table and placed her feet in the chair. "Now I know that you know dang well what I heard." Her voice was getting more venomous and louder as she spoke. She glared at the male as he closed the potions book and looked at her for the first time in their conversation.

"Ah, that," a small smirk came across his thin lips. The female grabbed the book from him and tossed it at the male. He dodged it and watched it fall to the floor with a loud _smack_!. The curly haired female pointed her wand at the book and it lifted and flew into her hand. "I see that you've mastered nonverbal spells."

The female snorted. "I've never had a problem with that. I believe that it was you," she retorted, "Anyway, I didn't come here to show you my nonverbal spells. You're the last person that I'd like to see or talk to right now."

"You why are you here?" He asked her. The blond male was curious and amused about her presence. "If I'm the last person that you want to see; why are you here?"

"LUCIUS MALFOY, YOU KNOW WHY I'M HERE!" the female exclaimed. Her ears were greeted by a chorus of 'shhhh's from the other students in the library. The Slytherin seventh year pointed her wand upwards and a brief fire appeared at the tip of her wand before it disappeared. Before the cold-eyed male could ask what she did, the panicked shouting of a student greeted her ears. She chucked madly. "Serves them right," She brushed her curly black hair from her eyes and looked at Lucius. Her gaze that had been hardened over years of witnessing dark magic, soften only slightly as she looked at him. "Why?"

The boy picked up his book and stood. He walked over to the girl and kissed her cheek. "We were never meant to be, Bella," Lucius whispered into her ear.

With that he left. This was a first for the both of them. It was a first love, the feeling of butterflies and chocolate, but it was also a first heartbreak, the feeling of ice cream and daggers.

* * *

"Cruico!" the man shouted. The victim fell to the ground squirming in pain. Behind him he heard the mad laughter of a woman. He blocked out her laughter and focused on meaning the words that came out of his mouth. It only worked if the words were meant. The twenty year old stood, his wand pointed at the sobbing mass on the floor. The victim now begged for death.

"Grant him his wish, Malfoy!" a voice hissed from behind him.

The blond dropped the Cruciatus curse from the victim and then pointed his wand at the victim again. He felt the words on the tip of his tongue, but he was unable to say them. The words that would end someone's life weren't something that one said every day. Well, not someone normal anyway. He exhaled and looked away from the body.

"DO IT, LUCIUS!" the voice shouted at him.

The woman that was laughing before now stood silenced by the shouting. She watched as the male hesitated. That was not something that one wanted to do when in the presence of the Dark Lord. Not when he demanded one to perform a task. That was the worst possible thing that anyone could do. She watched. A piece of her wanted the male to fail and another piece of her wanted him to be able to pull though. She was now torn. Was did she want most? Did she want to pleasure the Dark Lord or to amuse herself? The woman, twenty three years of age, pulled out her wand, walnut, 12 3/4, dragon heartstring, and spun it around in her fingers. She pointed it at the sobbing victim on the ground.

"Let's mind our own business, shall we?" the Dark Lords' voice asked from behind her. He lowered her hand with a simple touch. "That's better." He hissed in her ear. The female shuddered, but held her wand tightly in her hand. If the male didn't past the test, he would die. If he didn't meet the Dark Lord's approval he'd die. So he'd better start killing. The Dark Lord walked away from the female and growled. "NOW, MALFOY!"

There was a blinding flash of green light that collided with the victim's body. The body was launched into the air and then fell back down, as limp as a rag doll. The male lowered his wand. He looked surprised. He exhaled and pocketed his wand. What just happened was unknown to him. He'd never even thought the spell fully, let alone preformed it. He exhaled and turned to the Dark Lord, his head bowed.

"Very good, Lucius, I admit myself impressed," the Dark Lord smirked coldly."Now give me your arm." The Dark Lord said. Lucius placed his left arm in Voldemort's cold hand. The Dark Lord placed his wand on the blond's forearm and black ink jetted from the tip and melted onto the flesh of the blond. The male tried to not to move, however the pain was nearly unbearable. As the ink touched his skin, it became warmer until it seemed to set his arm ablaze. He shifted his weight and bit down on his lip. As the ink settled on his skin, the male let out a sigh of relief and retracted his arm slowly. "You are all dismissed. Oh, and welcome our new member." The occupants in the room bowed as the Dark Lord apparated out.

No one greeted the new member as directed. The others either apparated out, also, or walked outside. However, one did stay; the woman with the mad laughter remained. She strutted up to the blond and narrowed her eyes. "I heard."

"Bella, you can't start every conversation that we have with 'I heard," Lucius drawled.

"Then maybe you should share information with her family also."

"Bella, I told everyone."

"Except me," she questioned.

"Of course," he replied. He looked at the limp body in the corner. "Was that-"

"Think nothing of it. I couldn't see my sisters' fiancé die. It would kill her," Bellatrix Lestrange told him.

"Ah, Black, or should I say Lestrange, I heard that you've been keeping secret, also." Malfoy told her.

The two walked out of the old, abandoned house and into the open yard. The scenery was dull, dark and miserable. There were few trees and the ones standing were lifeless. No people remained at the house, save the two stragglers. The dark sky didn't help the mood of the area either. The full moon placed a shadow on everything; even the faces of the conversation Death Eaters. The male and female faced one another. It was the females' turn to speak however she didn't seem to be able to find anything to say. That was a first for the curly haired woman.

"It's polite to answer when spoken to, Bella," Lucius told her.

"Hmm, I suppose that I'm not the only on keeping secrets, now am I?" Bellatrix asked him calmly. "See you at the wedding, my dear. Did you hear that I'm the Maid of Honor?" She wore a self-satisfied smirk as she waved her left hand. A loud _pop!_followed and the woman was gone.

Lucius shook his head. That woman was so extremely frustrating. The blond shook his head and apparated from the dreary scene. He exhaled slowly as his feet collided with the ground at his desired destination. Lucius knocked on the wooden door before him and waited a few moments before the door was answered. He looked down expecting the house elf to answer, but was pleasantly surprised when he say a pair of human feet with toenails painted a deep black. His stone cold eyes traveled up her body until they landed on her face. Her expression was blank, but he knew that she was surprised.

"Cissy!" Bella called up the stairs.

"I was actually here to tell you that it's rude to leave when someone is talking to you," Lucius said.

Bella snorted and her black eyes rolled. She pushed the male and stepped outside the door. "NEVERMIND, CISSY!" She closed the door behind her halfway and sighed. "Look," she snarled, causing Lucius to lift an eyebrow, "this little dance that you're doing-"

"Takes two to tango," he told her.

"SHUT IT, LUCIUS!" the woman shrieked.

A window opened from above and a lovely blond poked her head out into the cool night air. "Lucius?" she called down. She shaded her eyes from the bright moonlight and smiled. "Lucius!" she exclaimed. "I'll be down soon." The blond female pulled her head into her window and then closed.

"As I was saying; the tango is over," Bella told him. "We had our dance."

Lucius seemed too agreed and he nodded. "Of course," he placed his hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "As I've said before, we were never meant to be Bella."

The front door creaked open and the young blond girl dashed into the man's' arms. He kissed the top of her head and smirked at Bellatrix as she walked into the house; her curly hair swaying as she walked. Lucius twisted his fingers in Narcissa's. She turned her vibrate blue eyes up to meant his cold grey ones. "Let's walk. I don't think that Bella has told you this story yet." Narcissa agreed wanting to spend time with Lucius. "Do promise not to be upset with your sister. We agreed that it was best that you didn't know. But seeing as we are to be married. You should know."

The man led the young woman off of her doorstep and onto the street in front of her house, and then he proceed to tell her the story of him and Bella.

* * *

After Narcissa kissed her fiancé goodnight and walking into her bedroom, she exhaled slowly. She pulled her long white blond hair into a high ponytail and sighed again. The story of her sister and her fiancé was one that she had not heard before. The story of their first meeting, first kiss, and so on and so forth had been kept away from her. However, it did seem that Bella only kept the story from her so that there were no problems in the relationship. Cissy scrunched her nose and looked about her room for a quill and parchment. She rarely wrote about her feelings, but tonight might be one of those nights. However, as she looked about the room she noticed that it was brighter than she left it. There was a fire glowing in the fireplace and a shadow fell smoothly on the wall. Cissy flicked out her wand and pointed it at the shadow. Suddenly her wand was yanked out of her hand and fell to the floor. Cissy felt her heart race pick up and she bent over to up her wand. This time she held it snug in her hand.

"Who's there?" She called out in her 'tough girl' voice.

"Cissy, what are you going to do with that?" Bella's voice said from the armchair in the far left corner of Nacaissa's room.

"I heard."


End file.
